Leaf Cake House
by Pprs Lynn
Summary: Naruto was stuck in the Leaf Cake House for some school activities. Joining him was none other than our two most favourite character yeah, right!. Take a wild guess or just clicked on the story to find out! Be prepared to gape as they took the roles of..
1. Leaf Cake House!

**Leaf Cake House**

"Naruto!" a pink haired girl gave a yell. A short moments after, a blond guy appeared holding a tray of sweet dish, grinning from ear to ear.

"What took you so long?!" Sakura scolded that guy. Instantly, his smile disappeared.

"Hurry up and deliver that order already! The customers waiting!" Sakura ordered him, like the boss she is. With shoulders slumped, Naruto headed to deliver the cakes and teas to which table it belongs to.

"Hn." A raven haired guy with the same waiter outfit as Naruto snickers.

"Dumb, as usual." He commented. Naruto's ears pricked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SASUKE?!" Naruto roared. The nearby customers jumped slightly, shocked with the sudden outburst. A few of them turned to face those two waiter, eyes widen. A hard punch landed on Naruto's head.

" Chotto, futari to mo! What do you think you're doing?! You're scaring the customers!" The pink girl in waitress outfit rebuke them. With a false smile pasted on her face, she turned to face the staring customers and assured them, laughing nervously.

"Everything's okay, it's just a little misunderstanding. Please, enjoy your meal." She gave them a sweet smile. The sweetest she could, trying to hide the popping veins. Finally, she managed to convince them. She turned on her back, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Sasuke get back on the work he was working on before with great interest from the single girls customers. Naruto massaged the bump on his head, feeling pity for himself.

'Stupid extra co-curriculum activity,' he cursed, recalling the one and only reason he's stuck there in the first place. In the 'Leaf Cake House'.

a/n: This is my first fanfic ever - published on net, that is... Anyway, please tell me what you think.


	2. Charity Work!

**Leaf Cake House**

Few days before:

_Iruka handed each one of his student a pamphlet. His student began to study the paper and started whispering to each other._

_Naruto squinted as he flipped the pamphlet over and over again, trying to study it._

_"What the heck is this, sensei?" he waved his hand in the air, trying to get the teacher's attention._

_Iruka stood behind his desk facing the students. He cleared his throat and immediately, everyone shut their mouth._

_When the class became silent, Iruka started to explain._

_"As stated in the pamphlet, this year is our school's 50__th__ anniversary celebration. Since the exam's had passed and there's three more months to school holidays, Tsunade-sama had decided that the students do some charity work to fill up the empty times," he gave a long explanation._

_"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. Groans could be heard coming out from each of the students' mouth._

_"It's better than to sit in class and do useless things," Iruka gave a stern look especially to Naruto. Naruto sunk down in his seat. Sakura's hand shot up in the air._

_"Ano, sensei, what kind of charity work will we be doing?"_

_"Good question, Sakura,"_

_Iruka took a piece of the pamphlet and started lecturing again._

_"Every one of you are divide into groups of three and each group will be doing different types of work. Refer to the pamphlet to see which group you're in and the works you and your group will be doing."_

_Immediately, everyone turned their full attention on the piece of paper. Different reactions could be seen once they've studied it. Some were happy and some groaned in dissatisfaction._

_"I wonder who's in the same group as Sasuke-kun," Ino smirked as she studied the paper. She gave a look to her no. 1 rival, Haruno Sakura. Sakura gave a glare but didn't reply. They were once best friend but when they both fell for the school's heart- throb, Uchiha Sasuke, they became each other's worse enemy and strive to win Sasuke's heart._

_Sakura squealed._

_"I'm in the same group as Sasuke-kun!!!" She smug at Ino and stucked out her tongue. Ino gritted her tongue as she searched for the evidence on her paper. She groaned._

_"Oh, great! Big-forehead get to be with Sasuke-kun and I'm stuck with Shikamaru and Chouji…" Behind her, Shikamaru grumbles._

_"Girls are so troublesome and I had to work with one..." _

_"It can't be that bad, Shikamaru," Chouji munched his potato chips._

a/n: I've written longer this time. I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. Anyway this is kinda like a flashback and it doesn't really follow the anime or manga storyline. well, this IS a fanfic... anyway reviews please


	3. Who's group you're in?

_Naruto's eyes changed into one of like a fox as he searched for his name on the paper. _

_His mouth suddenly carved a big smile. _

_"YATTA! Sakura-chan's in the same group as me!" he cheered. Sakura, hearing this, twitched. _

_"What?!" she rummaged through the pamphlet. Veins started to popped on her head. _

_"Well, I guess some things have their good and bad consequences," Ino rested her chin on her palm, sending a smirk to her pink haired friend. _

_"Shut up!" she said through gritted teeth. _

_A raven haired boy clicked his tongue._

_"A group of three? That'll only trouble me," he thought as he looked for his group on the paper. He twitched._

_"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke? At Leaf Cake House?" He frowned as he glanced at the two of them._

_"And we'll be working as – waiters and waitress?" he grumbled. Naruto caught him staring and glared back. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto's eyes suddenly widen as if he was struck by lightning. He began shouting._

_"Aargh!!! I have to work with that bastard!!!" he pointed his finger at that raven haired guy. In return, he earned a painful punch on the back of his head. Sasuke's fangirls, including Ino and Sakura, cracked their fist with deadly aura surrounding them._

_"SASUKE-KUN IS-NOT-A-BASTARD!!!" Naruto gulped. He yelled apologies and shield himself using his hands from those violent fan girls._

_Hinata sighed in disappointment._

_'Naruto-kun's in a different group from me…' A tap on her shoulders snapped her thoughts away. She turned around to find Kiba grinning at her._

_"Looks like you, me and Shino will be working together." He pointed to a guy with nose length collar and black sunglasses. _

_"Yoroshiku na!" Kiba held out his hand, still grinning. Hinata smiled and shook his hand. _

_"Em." She nodded._

_Iruka clapped his hand trying to get attention from his 'excited' students. _

"_Now, I expect you to behave and not to embarrass our school. Is that clear?" he asked sternly._

"_YES!" his students answered. Iruka smiled. _


End file.
